


Coming for Your Love (Okay)

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Honeymoon, Lisa is a dork too, Monster Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Japan?" He asks sceptically, crossing his arms, "seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming for Your Love (Okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> An early birthday fic for Scathach. Hope you like it! :D

"Japan?" He asks sceptically, crossing his arms, "seriously?"

"I've always wanted to see the other side of the world," Lisa chirps, bouncing on her heels in her most deliberately adorable way, "and, now that I have the chance..."

"Technically the other side of the world is China," he points out, and receives a rather disgusted eye roll for his troubles, "not-"

"I am aware!" Lisa snaps, and then pouts at him until he obediently puts his arched eyebrow down, "I did dig enough holes as a kid, you know. It's just... Well, I want to go to Tokyo!"

"Tokyo," he repeats flatly, "let me guess, Lost in Translation?"

"Godzilla, actually," Lisa huffs, and he should've known. Despite her insistence on watching every piece of fluff that comes her way, Lisa will always be a sucker for monster movies, "come on. Don't you want to walk down those streets, pretend to be chased by those monsters?"

"I-" he bites his tongue, before he admits that that actually sounds kind of fun and brings shame to his entire family, "let me get this straight. You want to spend our honeymoon, the most romantic moments of our lives, pretending to be getting chased by giant fictional monsters in Tokyo?"

Lisa considers this for only a second "...Yes! Come on, you have to admit that it sounds more fun than literally any other option."

"I-"

Lisa stares at him expectantly, starting to bounce on her heels again.

"Lisa-"

" _Barry_."

...He sighs in defeat, and throws up his hands as she squeals. He'll have to perfect running on water, sure, but maybe that won't be such a bad thing.


End file.
